Moobish Daanshi War
Build up to War The Moobish Daanshi War came about after the Daanshi's large population and wasteful ways ruined their homeplanet, Voern, and they needed a new planet to expand to. They had made contact with the Moobish 6,200 years prior, after a Moobish ship landed on Voern. However, the Daanshi did not have the technology to go lightspeed like the Moobish for 4,000 more years. Voern's resources were once numerous, but millenia of modernization of the Daanshi and their explosive population eventually ruined it. It eventually found itself devoid of 99.9% of original species, and with 1.1 trillion starving and frustrated Daanshi. Their moon bases housed over 50 million, but no habitable planets were closer or known to the Daanshi other than Eladaan and Ubbilious. The Daanshi attacked the L’ueweln of Eladaan first, being the weaker species and hoping the Moobish would see them as too big a threat to retalieate. The did numerous bombing runs to L'ueweln populations over the course of 2 years, each run spaced out. This terrified the L'ueweln, whose technology was still very primitive. They looked to their allies, the Moobish, who warned the Daanshi to stop further bombings. But, a few weeks later, another bombing attack would come. Rallies to help Eladaan became common in the cities of Ubbilious. Many people saw war on the horizon, and joined the Vivixen Army and participated in a pre-war population boom in case they were to die in the near future. Soon enough, the Daanshi eventually saw that a war against the Moobish was inevitable, as they needed Eladaan, and the Moobish would not stand to see it overtaken. Start of the War On 7/16/306,801 YA, Sàedalore City, the second largest city in Nëon, and the home of the largest Vivixen Army base and renowned Klíss school was bombed by three Daanshi pilots. The Mo Creating Ubblious statue was destroyed and sent crumbling throughout the city. The Army base and Klíss school were heavilly damaged, and 4,276 Moobish lost their lives. Nëon queen Eshlana Orrëdondas consulted with Vivixen Army Alector Captain Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas and Capryka queen Gelâeni Frichmontòla, as well as the planet's consul, and War was declared that day. Voern was invaded by the Moobish on 8/4/306,801 YA in retaliation of the Daanshi's intial attacks on Eladaan and later Ubbilious. Hundred of squadrons with over a million Moobish arrived, destroying Voern's rocket bases and taking whatever resources remained. Significant Events - '10/20/306,801, '''135,000 Moobish died in the Great Esidi Collapse, after the Daanshi set off explosives in the caverns surrounding their largest air base in Esidi. False info aided in this disaster for the Moobish, the city was evacuated beforehand, and the city, and almost everyone in that large squadron died falling into the deep Esidi Caverns except for a few in the Pegasus squad who could fly away. -'''9/9/306,802, 'Fetryshrik Dolementva was asked by Alector Captain Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas to fake a Daanshi transmission to the Daanshi government which would convince them that Eladaan had been won, and to keep Daanshi civilians on Voern until the Moobish were defeated, which was likely to happen soon as their forces had been shattered. This transmission had to be done by someone speaking Daanshi, and only Fetryshrik was good enough at speaking the tongue, no Daanshi prisoners could be trusted to do it either. He made the call and the Daanshi were convinced and ordered their citizens to stay on the planet for a bit longer while they cleaned up the last of the Moobish on the planet. The planet was exploded three days later and it was estimated 330 billion Daanshi would have left the planet if allowed. End of the War Day of the Bomb Taking heavy losses and with no comprimises seemingly possible, the largest bomb ever created, the Viriron Mark IV was brought to Voern by the Moobish and set off, exploding the planet and killing over a trillion Daanshi still living on Voern and its moons, effectively extincting the species.The war ended 9/12/306,802 YA, that day, lasting 14 months. Aftermath The Moobish only had about a 3 million population before the war, and about a million perished in the war. Notes * The Daanshi referred to this as the "Pundonqlist War," or the war for a second chance. Category:War Category:Event